


the time has come to change the old ways

by kgmps2



Category: Never Satisfied (Webcomic), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Trans Female Character, anyways this is best read if you're at least familiar with both stories, but I'd say it works all right if you're only familiar with one, it probably makes more sense if you've watched Voltron, magicians au, since it doesn't rly use any NS plot points, trans girl Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmps2/pseuds/kgmps2
Summary: After an elusive husk transforms for the first time, Lotor's team seeks them out to protect them from Honerva's unethical designs.





	the time has come to change the old ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for Clockie based on his [magicians AU](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/171833778790) for _Voltron: Legendary Defender_! I fussed around with canon a little, so check out the notes at the end for some explanations!

“I’ve been by the Palazzo degli Alessandri, and-“

Lotor had been expecting her familiar to report her findings for the last several minutes, but the sudden sound of a voice so nearby still startled her. Luna noticed Lotor’s repressed flinch and gently nudged a flyaway strand of hair behind her magician’s ear. Lotor shut her eyes, exhaling quietly through her nose.

“I’m fine. Please, go on.”

The magpie peered down her beak, for a moment saying nothing, then continued as though she had simply lost her train of thought.

“Plenty of people are talking about the incident, but the only common thread is that there _was_ one. Nobody can agree where they thought the husk went, or what _kind_ they were, or even their _color_. There are _some_ tidbits that seem promising, but it may be a coincidence.”

Lotor nodded, running her thumb over her lower lip. Time was still critical, but this husk was apparently doing a good job throwing observers off their tracks already. (Not that she expected Honerva to be as easily fooled as people who _weren’t_ looking for husks.)

“Very well. I’d best be heading _home_ , but please let the others know I’d like to meet up this evening with whoever can come.”

Luna nodded.

“I love you,” said the bird quietly, and then she took off. Lotor’s breath caught. It was one of Luna’s rituals, one she _insisted_ upon, but Lotor could feel it in her heart every time. Lotor looked down at the ground, reminding herself she couldn’t let her gaze linger _too_ long. She had done her best to be unobserved, but she knew as well as anyone that privacy was never guaranteed.

Lotor produced a small mirror and checked her reflection. Sometime during the conversation with Luna, her glamour had fizzled away. Rubbing her temples to obscure the sparkles, she reapplied it, then looked down to check her work. The unassuming black eyes of a tired young woman without magic looked back at her. A subtle difference from her navy blue, but Lotor didn’t bet on other people being unobservant when it would benefit her. She pocketed the mirror and started home.

She wondered, sometimes, what sort of life the girl in the mirror led. Where would she live?  Perhaps she had a family as large as Ezor’s, with the distinctions between parent and friendly adult, between sibling and friend, blurred beyond recognition. She could also be like Acxa, separated first from one loving parent and then the other until she had nothing left but her own convictions. Or maybe she had parents just as cruel as Lotor’s own. Maybe her father wanted nothing to do with her and let her mother throw tutor after tutor at her, trying to wring the slightest glimmer of magical talent from her, until she finally ran away.

All things considered, Lotor _was_ glad she had Luna. Ezor and Zethrid got along fine without magic, to the point they’d declined Lotor’s offer to teach them, but Lotor couldn’t realistically imagine getting along this far without her skills. And Luna was the _perfect_ companion, in a way Lotor couldn’t have anticipated if she’d been told to describe what she expected her familiar to be like. Night was deceptively apathetic but could be just as vicious as Zarkon himself. Kova had been kind to Lotor ever since she was a young child, but he still belonged to _her_. And Takashi, though he wasn’t a familiar, had provided a light of hope to Lotor when he came for his lessons every week, but eventually _he_ had to leave, too.

Luna, though, was clever and charming and _constant_. They were always on the same page, always working together, and whenever one of them stumbled into faulty reasoning, she _always_ had the assurance of the other one steadying her course. They had hardships, of course, like when Honerva decided the only way to effectively teach Lotor a _lesson_ was to separate them, but even with that, Lotor knew that Luna would _always_ be there for her.

Lotor stopped under a tree. If she walked any further, she’d be within view of her house. It wouldn’t do to be disguised as some nobody. With a sigh, she pulled her hood off, letting her hair spill over it. She focused on dispelling the glamour, pulling out her mirror once more to make sure there was nothing objectionable about her appearance. As if on cue, Luna landed in the tree where Lotor was waiting. Lotor looked up at her familiar.

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” she murmured as Luna fluttered onto her shoulder. “I’ve shown up alone before.”

“I don’t want to give them a reason to be suspicious.”

“They’re _always_ suspicious.”

“Which is why I don’t want to give them a _reason_.” Luna adjusted a lock of Lotor’s hair with an odd finality, and finally she laughed.

“All right.”

* * *

“Ugh, what’s _taking_ her so long? Can’t she teleport?”

Ezor flicked a pebble away from where it sat next to her on the ground and watched it clatter against the paving stones.

“You know that’s unfair.” Acxa was standing closer to the road than the rest of them, watching the empty street just in case. She held a tiny cat in her arms. “Her parents would find out if she teleported in or out of their property.”

Ezor sighed, leaning on Zethrid.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just worried, I guess. It feels like it’s been _forever_ since we’ve all been in one place. I don’t want that to get messed up.”

Zethrid laughed quietly enough that Ezor felt it more than heard it. Ezor smiled, looking up at a passing cloud.

“I wish we could help her sneak out, but that’d probably be riskier, huh? More people to hide. And we’re already pretty lucky they’re gonna be out looking for that guy who…”

She gestured in front of her eyes and made a _whoosh_ ing sound, then glanced over at the youngest person present: a teenage girl standing in the deepest shadows of the alleyway, bundled up in more layers than the weather required and wearing bandages over her eyes.

“Uh, no offence, Narti.”

Narti didn’t move, but the red-eyed cat pacing around her feet pounced up into her arms. She held him close to her face, mumbling indistinctly and gesturing with her free hand. After a moment, he turned to look at Ezor.

“Narti doesn’t mind,” said Kova.

None of the gathered women said anything for several seconds, until a flurry of sparkles stirred into existence and Lotor appeared in the alley. Ezor and Zethrid both got to their feet, Zethrid opening her arms invitingly. Lotor laughed, closing the distance and leaning into the offered hug.

“Hey, Lotor. It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it’s nice to see you too. Now, to business.”

Ezor spoke up first.

“So, I was able to get to where it _actually_ happened pretty quick. I noticed that everyone was confused, so I decided to play it up, convince people they saw the guy going somewhere specific. No way to check if it _worked_ without making them suspicious, but.”

Ezor heard Narti mumbling to Kova while she spoke, then turned to see what she had to say.

“Narti wants to know how you decided on where you ‘thought’ you saw the new husk go. She’s concerned you might be inadvertently leading the guard straight _to_ them.”

Ezor nodded.

“I thought of that, but I figured… the guy seems pretty on-the-ball, right?  Even when they were freaking out, they managed to avoid letting anyone catch on to where they _really_ were.”

She stopped to give Narti enough time to convey a response to Kova.

“She says that’s not the point. Since we don’t _know_ where the husk went, we don’t _know_ we’ve actually _misled_ everyone.”

“Oh, come on. The odds that they’ll _actually_ be at –“

Lotor put up her hand.

“I understand your concerns, Narti, but what’s done has been done. Yes, Ezor took a risk, but I trust _all_ of you to be _informed_ in the risks you take. We’ll certainly keep in mind the possibility that an accurate rumor was accidentally constructed, but for now, it’s more important we discern the husk’s true location. Acxa?”

“Flame and I have been tracking the husk. So far we haven’t gotten an _exact_ location, but we’ve got a few leads.”

She unhooked one of her earrings, a grape-sized sphere of polished aquamarine. Everyone with eyes gathered close around Acxa, Kova hopping onto Ezor’s shoulder and Narti lingering just behind to listen. Acxa rubbed her thumb over the stone, a captured image beginning to play.

* * *

“C’mon, buddy,” urged Zethrid. She and Ezor walked alone for now, letting Zethrid’s nonmagical pet lead them along the most likely trail. Zethrid wore one of Acxa’s tiny seeker stone earrings, which Lotor would use to zero in on their location when they found the husk. Acxa would follow them the long way, since she hadn’t yet mastered teleportation.

Kova had _said_ he and Narti would tail Zethrid’s team, but even Ezor couldn’t reliably tell where Narti was.

“You don’t think Narti’s _mad_ at me, do you?”

“What, for what you said? Nah, I think she’s just nervous.”

“Well, yeah, I’m nervous too. But, I mean… I know how _personal_ this is for her. I mean, it’s not like Lotor’s mom nabbing this one would mean she’d suddenly realize that there’s _another_ husk scurrying around under her nose, but…”

“You think she might feel like you don’t take _her_ problems seriously?”

“Hmm, not quite. I guess I’ll ask her about it, once we’ve taken care of this guy.”

Zethrid nodded.

“All right, hon. Oh, speaking of that…”

Killer had turned around and started nudging Zethrid. Apparently he’d picked up on something good. The two women hurried along, following him after a few quiet, attentive minutes to the coast. The water was ebbing, nearly low tide. Killer had led them not to a sandy beach, but to a rocky section of the shore.

The two split up to investigate, Zethrid sticking with Killer. She couldn’t see any place obvious, but that was to be expected. Just from loosely surveying the layout of the rocks, though, Zethrid could identify some potential hiding spots. She started checking on her hunches losing track of time as she dropped into an almost meditative focus.

She was so focused, in fact, that she nearly walked past the husk.

The tiniest glint of light had caught her eye, almost not registering as unusual. But a split second later, it clicked into place in her brain. She turned to look closer, and a pair of brilliant pink husk eyes glared back at her. Zethrid looked more closely, and the silhouette of a shaggy human’s head and shoulders resolved in front of her, peering over a rock that was nearly her height. No wonder they’d come here – their skin was almost the exact shade of the rocks, and if Zethrid hadn’t spotted their eyes, she likely would have walked past them, completely unaware.

“Who are you.”

It was an accusation more than a question, and Zethrid was surprised enough to laugh.

“I’m Zethrid. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

It was the husk’s turn to laugh, and Zethrid couldn’t help but agree.

“No, I mean it. I know there are a lot of people who _do_ plan to hurt you, which is why my friends and I are gonna make sure that doesn’t happen.”

The husk kept staring at Zethrid, and she wished she and Ezor hadn’t split up. Ezor was _good_ at talking to new people.

“How are you going to do that?”

They sounded more curious than scared. That was good, right?

“Well, first I’m gonna get a hold of them, and then we’ll figure something out together. Nice hiding spot you’ve got here, by the way. Everyone seems to think you’re still in the city.”

The husk said nothing. What would Ezor say…?

“So, what’s your name?”

The husk shook their head. A thick lock of hair fell over their eyes, and they pushed it away.

“Okay, so you don’t wanna share. That’s fine, but fair warning, Ezor’s gonna give you a nickname.”

A blink.

“… Your familiar?”

Zethrid glanced down at Killer, who was sniffing the base of the rocks.

“Nah, Killer’s a regular dog. Don’t mind the name, he’s a sweetheart if you don’t give him a good reason to be pissed off. And I mean a _good_ reason.”

The husk regarded Killer with some suspicion, then clambered over the boulder they’d been hiding partially behind. They were stark naked, and Zethrid looked at the top of their head while they sat down in the sand, crossing one leg over the other. Sitting down, their head came roughly up to her shoulder.

“That’s a pet? Where’s…?”

“Don’t have one,” shrugged Zethrid. “Neither does Ezor. We –“

“Someone say my name?”

Ezor had scrambled to the top of a large rock that had been right behind the husk. She perched on it with a grin that made Zethrid reflexively grin right back.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hi!” Ezor jumped off the top of the rock, landing much more quietly in the sand than someone of her size should have. The husk leaned backwards, wide-eyed.

“How long –“

“I just got here,” said Ezor, slinging an arm up over Zethrid’s shoulders. “Heard Zethrid’s voice and figured something was up. So! What’s up?”

“Um.”

The husk looked between Zethrid and Ezor, with an occasional glance at Killer, who was now inspecting their tail. If Zethrid had to guess what their familiar had been, from the dark grey scales and the way their hands and feet had shifted, she’d probably expect some sort of lizard. Maybe an iguana? In the low light, it was hard to tell if the spiny-looking protrusions from their head were part of a crest or just flyaway hair.

“Your friend says you don’t want the guard to find me.”

“Yeah, that’s about the shape of it. Did she mention our other friends?”

“A little. Who are they?”

“Depends on if you mean ‘what are their names’ or if you mean ‘what are they _like_.’ I can tell you both, or Zeth and I can get a hold of them and they can introduce themselves.”

The husk folded their arms and glowered at them. Zethrid figured it was a look that would intimidate most people, but she could see enough worry in their expression that she couldn’t register them as a threat.

“I wanna know first. No surprises.”

Ezor laughed, easy and free as if the husk sitting in the sand was an old friend who just cracked a hilarious inside joke.

“Sure thing, Smoky! Well, first there’s Lotor. She’s, like, big on plans. Little ones, big ones, on-the-fly ones, you name it. _Eventually_ she wants to make life around here better for us folks who aren’t _normal_. Then there’s Acxa, and she’s… I dunno if she’s got a _thing_ for Lotor, but Lotor teaches her magic and she kinda acts like the sun shines out her ass. Gets snippy if she thinks someone’s being rude to her. And then there’s Narti. She’s _loads_ of fun, once you get used to her sense of humor.”

The husk stared at Ezor as though they were trying to figure out if she was pulling a prank on them. They glanced at Zethrid a couple times, and she could practically see the _is this a joke?_ written on their face.

“I don’t think you… Look. Are you _sure_ your friends won’t turn me in?”

The cheer dropped from Ezor’s face like a clump of snow falling off a roof on a sunny day. It was always a mystery what emotion she’d be hiding under her grin: sometimes there was venom, sometimes something somber, and sometimes an unreadable intensity. Now, though, she looked at the husk with a not-unkind seriousness.

“Yeah, I’m sure. And I get it. Two people knowing who and where you are is different than five people. But I _promise_ we’re gonna do our best to make sure _nobody_ gets their hands on you. I know I’m a stranger, and you don’t have a reason to listen to me. But…”

She raised her voice, looking up as though expecting rain.

“Hey, Narti, if you’ve followed us out here, come over. I think you’ll have more luck than Zethrid and me.”

The husk looked around in a panic, the spines on their head standing up. Probably a crest, then.

“Someone _followed_ you?”

Ezor looked at Zethrid.

“Whoops, probably shoulda mentioned that. Oh, hey, Narti.”

Narti had emerged from who knows where, Kova on her shoulder. She waved silently at Zethrid and Ezor, then pulled off her hood. Kova hopped down as she began to remove her extraneous layers.

“What’s going on?” demanded the husk. Their eyes had started to glow even brighter from the stress, and Zethrid glanced at Narti, who was now unraveling the bandages around her eyes. Once she finished, she turned her face towards the other husk. Her eyes were jade green.

“You’re…?” began the husk.

“Yes,” said Kova. The crouched husk looked down at the cat, and back at Narti. “She’s also blind and doesn’t speak, so I help her out.”

“Whose familiar are you?”

Kova shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Now, were we going to call Lotor?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” said Ezor. “Zethrid?”

Zethrid nodded, then unhooked the earring.

“Lotor, we’ve found them. We’re on the beach. Can you see us?”

There was a pause, and then Lotor appeared between the three loosely gathered women and the husk.

“Yes, good work.”

She turned to the husk, whose eyes were at the same level as hers, and extended her hand.

“Good evening. My name is Lotor, and I believe you’ve been acquainted with my associates.”

She didn’t ask for the husk’s name. Zethrid knew full well that Lotor and Acxa had been attentively watching the sister seeker stone and had probably started walking towards the beach as soon as Zethrid had spotted them. Of _course_ they’d heard the entirety of the conversation. Acxa herself was probably not too far behind. But there wasn’t a need to make that known.

The husk nodded, not touching Lotor’s hand.

“Sort of. They talk a lot, but I still don’t know…”

“I understand,” said Lotor, pulling her hand back towards her body. “Pardon our evasiveness. It’s not safe to openly discuss such matters, even secluded from the public as we are now. Still, I can assure you, every single one of us is _fully_ committed to ensuring your safety and health. I trust you’ve met Narti?”

She gestured at the green husk, who was now holding Kova again.

The pink husk nodded warily.

“What _do_ you want with me?”

Lotor smiled easily.

“That depends partly on what _you_ want.”

The husk raised their eyebrows, and Lotor put up her hands.

“I wasn’t finished. There are people in this city who would have you killed for what you are, and there are people in this city who would imprison you, _use_ you in the name of _understanding_ you. I aim to thwart those people.”

The husk nodded skeptically, narrowing their eyes.

“You look like…”

Lotor coughed. Her face and voice took on the bitter intensity that always made Zethrid want to pick her up and hold her.

“Believe me when I say I am _personally_ acquainted with the worst sorts of monsters in this world. Our city’s _Magister_ has no regard for the dignity, wellbeing, or freedom of others, from strangers to her own _child_. Husks are convenient to her, since she has to waste little effort convincing others that you don’t _deserve_ dignity, wellbeing, or freedom.”

For a moment the only sound on the beach was that of the ocean.

“How can I trust you?”

Lotor spread her hands.

“I have no way to prove my intentions, so here I must simply _ask_ that you trust me. I _can_ say that we have a safe place, away from official attention, for you to hide, that’s much more comfortable than where you likely intended to sleep tonight. I have other accommodations, such as food. I can also procure jewelry, to help you manage your magic levels. And most importantly, I believe I can answer most questions you have.”

The husk nodded, slowly unfolding their arms.

“… Okay. Where will you take me?”

“It’s where Narti currently resides. Once Acxa catches up with the rest of us, we can show you the way. Now, let’s see… you’d use rhodolite jewelry, correct?”

“Um… yes.”

“Excellent. I’ll be able to obtain some in the morning. Can you calm down any? I’m aware this is a stressful situation, but you’d be somewhat conspicuous at your current height.”

“And your current amount of clothing!”

Zethrid glanced at Ezor, rolling her eyes. Lotor continued without missing a beat.

“Yes, but we can more readily remedy that. I want to help our friend do what they can to manage themselves, though.”

The husk closed their eyes and took a deep breath, then sighed shakily.

“I… don’t know how. I _want_ to trust you. But my heart’s pounding, and my head…”

“I understand,” said Lotor gently. “Narti and Kova may be able to –“

“Lotor? What’s going on? What did I miss?”

Acxa was hurrying towards them, Flame tucked into her arms.

“Acxa! Welcome! Zethrid found the husk, and we’ve been explaining to them what we plan to do next.”

Acxa nodded.

“What’s their name?”

“They don’t wanna say yet,” Zethrid said, “but Ezor called ‘em Smoky.”

Acxa didn’t say anything, but Zethrid could tell from her expression she was trying not to laugh.

“All right. Good evening, ‘Smoky.’ My name is Acxa. I look forward to working with you.”

The husk glanced over at Ezor and Zethrid, then back at Acxa.

“Yeah. Me too.”

After a few minutes, where everyone except Narti, Kova, and the other husk quietly talked, Narti helped walk the husk through a relaxation technique that eventually proved effective. They shrank down until they were about Ezor’s height, with grey scales on their hands and feet. Narti and Acxa helped them to their feet, and Lotor and Narti each provided a layer of clothing for them to cover up.

“Okay, I think we’re ready to go!” chirped Ezor. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Uh, yeah. Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“… Can I get a nickname that’s less stupid than ‘Smoky’?”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I'm using she/her for Lotor throughout this fic because Lotor across all _Voltron_ continuities is [coded as transfeminine](https://voltron-wayfarer.tumblr.com/post/178479974005/). I strongly believe that if Lotor, who in _Legendary Defender_ chooses to surround himself with and place trust in exclusively mixed-race galra women, would be openly transfeminine in a world that celebrates queerness as _Never Satisfied_ does.
> 
> second, I'm slightly fussing with Narti's verbality. she still largely uses Kova as a magical service animal, but I've written her as able to communicate with him with a combination of spoken language and a specialized sign language she's developed to talk to him. 
> 
> finally, the husk that Team Sincline tracks down and finds is based on Ranveig's weapon from _Bloodlines_ and _The Prisoner's Dilemma_! I've drawn mostly from [Clockie's](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/182011625335/) [ headcanons](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/182015342785/) for them.


End file.
